<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solar Fantasies by ShiTiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547672">Solar Fantasies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger'>ShiTiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Solar Opposites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Korvo is bad at feelings, Korvo likes being called Master, M/M, Terry in a maid outfit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new maid was horrible at his job.  Always flouncing around the house in his skimpy little black and white maid dress.  Dusting the shelves, wiping down the table, and even leaning obscenely over Korvo’s desk to get to those hard to reach places.  It felt like every time Korvo walked into a room, he caught a flash of the maid’s little white panties – lacy things that made a man’s mind wander into unwanted places.  </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new maid was horrible at his job.  Always flouncing around the house in his skimpy little black and white maid dress.  Dusting the shelves, wiping down the table, and even leaning obscenely over Korvo’s desk to get to those hard to reach places.  It felt like every time Korvo walked into a room, he caught a flash of the maid’s little white panties – lacy things that made a man’s mind wander into unwanted places.  </p><p>“Korvo!  Did you pick up the drycleaning!” Patricia yelled from down the hall. </p><p>“I’ll pick it up later, woman!” he shouted back.  His gaze returned to the maid, who was now standing in front of Korvo’s desk, his eyes averted shyly. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Master Korvo.  I didn’t realize you were home.  I wanted to dust the study while you were out,” Terry muttered, clutching his little feather duster tightly. </p><p>“It’s fine, Terry.  You can keep dusting.  I just came in for my… notebook,” the blue Shlorpian lied, adjusting his necktie. </p><p>“Alright then,” the maid responded cheerfully, a wide grin spreading across his face as he made his way over to the bookshelf to continue dusting.  His hips began to sway side to side as he hummed a cheery tune.</p><p>Korvo took a seat behind his desk, pretending to rummage around in his drawers.  All the while, his eyes tracked the lanky maid as he continued his work.  <em>Yeah, you dust those books.  You dust them good.</em>  His gaze trailed down the man’s body, before focusing on his knee-high white stockings and shiny black shoes. </p><p>“I’m taking the replicants to the park!” his wife shouted up the stairs.  “We’ll be back in an hour!”</p><p>“Alright, honey!” Korvo called back.  Downstairs, he heard the door slam shut, and the sound of voices on the lawn.  Perfect.  An hour was just enough time for what he’d been thinking about all day.  “Terry, can you close and lock the door for me?” Korvo asked, getting to his feet to close the curtains. </p><p>“Oh, do you want to be alone, master?” the maid asked, making his way across the room to the door.   </p><p>“No, no, Terry.  You’re going to close and lock the door with the <em>both of us</em> inside,” Korvo corrected, sliding his jacket off.  He hung it on a nearby hook, and began to unbutton his ivory shirt.  He kept his eyes fixed on the other Shlorpian, even as he began to stalk intently toward him.</p><p>Terry cast a nervous glance back at him, even as he did as he was told.  Once the door was locked, he timidly turned around, only to find his master looming over him. The taller man shrunk in on himself, his eyes darting around the room.  “Is there something you needed, Master Korvo?”</p><p>“Been waiting a long time to get you alone like this, Terry,” Korvo purred, trailing a blue hand down the other man’s neck.</p><p>“W-what do you mean, master?  You’ve got a wife, and two replicants.  I’m just the maid,” the green man said, unconscious leaning into his touch.</p><p>“That’s true, but my wife doesn’t turn me on with a glance, like you do.  Just seeing you in that floofy skirt gets me all wound up.  I just want to bend you over my desk, yank down those lacy panties of yours, and rub myself against you.”  Korvo wrapped his hands around the maid’s waist, and pulled him forward, pressing his lips eagerly to the other man’s trembling neck. </p><p>“We mustn’t,” Terry protested, gasping as Korvo’s tongue traced over his skin.</p><p>“No one is coming to rescue you, Terry,” Korvo groaned, rubbing himself against the mound between Terry’s legs. The other Shlorpian arched back, moaning loudly.  “Mmmm… yeah.  That’s the right response.  You want me as much as I want you.”</p><p>“Master!”</p><p>“Mmmm… yeah, that’s right.  I’m your master.  I’m gonna do all sorts of naughty stuff with you on that desk.  I might even do finger stuff, too,” Korvo said, coaxing his prize closer and closer to his desk. </p><p>“Not finger stuff!  What if your family comes home early?” Terry asked, his eyes glistening, even as Korvo pressed him back against the edge of the desk. </p><p>“They won’t.  Now spread your legs, and let me see you, Terry,” Korvo ordered, stepping back with a devious grin. </p><p>The maid shyly did as he asked, opening his trembling legs to reveal the hidden treasure in between.  “Master Korvo, we can’t…” Terry protested again, but Korvo was already lowering himself to his knees, tracing his fingers up the other man’s thighs. </p><p>“We can, Terry.  Because I’m the master of this house, and you’re my pretty, green maid.  And I am going to do finger stuff to you, and tongue stuff, and mound stuff… and you’re gonna love every minute of it.  Can’t wait to hear you calling out my name, begging me to let you cum.”</p><p>“Korvo…” Terry moaned.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s right, baby.  Call out my name.”</p><p>“Korvo?” Terry’s voice took on a questioning tone, even as the maid leaned back on the desk, his hands on either side of his hips.</p><p>“Yes,” Korvo purred, tracing his tongue along the darker green spots on the other man’s inner thighs.</p><p>“Korvo, wake up.  You said you’d take the replicants to school today!”</p><p>“What?” The entire room, along the lovely maid, vanished in a puff of smoke, even as Korvo blinked open his eyes.  He glanced over at the bedroom door to see Terry standing there, clad in his ridiculous<em> workout </em>clothing.  An amused grin stretched across his face.</p><p>“Why do you have your tongue out, Korvo?  And you’re drooling, too.  Bet you had a good dream, didn’t you?  Was it about anyone I know?  Ooooh, did you do finger stuff with them?” Terry teased, ducking back out into the hallway.</p><p>It took Korvo’s brain a moment to catch up with the rest of his body.  Even as he stretched, and shoved off the covers, his thoughts returned to the image of Terry in a maid uniform, leaning back on a stylish desk, his legs spread as he waited for Korvo to violate him.  </p><p>“I didn’t have a sex dream!” the scientist yelled, unbuttoning his shirt to change into his regal Shlorpian robes.  </p><p>“Sure, you didn’t!” Terry called back.  “Nothing to be ashamed of, Korvy!”</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Korvo grumbled.  He couldn’t help but wish that Terry would stumble over his words, and accidentally call him master.  Maybe he could use the upcoming human holiday for death to convince his partner to dress up in a maid costume.  Not that he’d touch him or anything; it wasn’t like they were lovers.  They just shared a bed, and raised their replicants in the same house.  Nothing weird or sexual about that.</p><p>“The replicants want to go pumpkin picking after school.  You coming?” Terry asked, his voice echoing down the hall. </p><p>“Yeah!” Korvo agreed calmly.  Maybe scooping the innards and seeds out of insentient plants would help calm his hormones.</p><p>“And then we’re gonna surf the web to pick out costumes for the Halloween party.  Remember last year when you went as a vampire?” Terry asked, poking his head back through the open doorway.</p><p>“Of course, I do.  You were dressed like that woman on tv.  From that monster show.”</p><p>“No, no. The Munsters is a different show.  I was dressed like Morticia Addams.  You should have dressed as Gomez.  We would have totally won the couples contest!”</p><p>“We’re not a couple, Terry,” Korvo reminded him, his voice coming out harsher than he intended.</p><p>Terry’s face fell, and he glanced away.  “Yeah, I know that, Korvo.”</p><p>“I mean… Why don’t I pick our costumes this year?” Korvo offered.    </p><p>Terry glanced up at him, clearly stunned by his suggestion.  “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, I… I’ve been thinking of a special<em> couples</em> costume idea,” Korvo lied.  He really had his heart set on tricking Terry into a maid costume, but the look on the green Shlorpian’s face was making his insides feel… strange.    </p><p>“If you’re sure.  Man, and I really had my heart set on a maid costume I found online,” Terry sighed, leading the way down the hall.  “It had a really frilly skirt, and these knee-high stockings.  Oh, and cute little shoes.  I would have looked great in that outfit!”</p><p>Korvo froze.  “On second thought, you-you should definitely wear that.  I’ll figure something else out.”  <em>Terry in a maid dress.  Terry in a maid dress.  Terry in a…</em></p><p>“What?”</p><p>Korvo shook his head to clear his thoughts.  “The maid costume – buy it.  And, uh… make sure to get a feather duster, too.”</p><p>“Oooookay.  Are you planning to tease me?” Terry asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.</p><p><em>God, yeah, I’d love to tease you while you’re wearing that maid outfit.  I’d tease you good…</em>  “Fuck, no.  I wouldn’t do that, Terry.  If you wanna wear that costume, I won’t stand in your way,” Korvo was quick to say.  He hoped his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. </p><p>“Alright then!”  Cheery, optimistic Terry was back.  The green Shlorpian turned away, and began to hum as he pranced the rest of the way down the hall.</p><p>“Fuckin’ love you, you stupid dork,” Korvo grumbled under his breath. </p><p>Terry glanced over his shoulder.  “What was that?”</p><p>“Nothing!” Korvo shouted, his heart skipping a beat at how close he’d come to getting caught.  If Terry found out he had feelings for him, well… well he wasn’t sure what the other Shlorpian would do, but it wouldn’t be good. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terry swung his hips back and forth, enjoying the feeling of fabric brushing against his thighs.  The maid dress had been a great idea for a Halloween costume.  Next to him, the radio continued to play, and the green Shlorpian sang along as he dusted the shelves with his adorable feather duster. </p><p>“But I keep cruising. Can’t stop, won’t stop moving!  It’s like I’ve got this music in my mind, saying it’s gonna be alright…”</p><p>“Terry!  Why are you blasting music at 8 in the morn… ERK!”</p><p>Terry turned away from the bookshelves, spotting Korvo in the doorway.  The scientist was frozen in place, staring at him in amazement.  “Oh hey, Korvo!” Terry waved his feather duster at the other Shlorpian.  “I’m just getting into character for tonight’s party.  What do you think?” Terry did a quick twirl, his skirt bobbing softly in the air. </p><p>“Think?” was all Korvo said, his mouth still gaping open. </p><p>“It’s the stockings, isn’t it?  I almost got the regular ones, but then I saw these thigh-high ones, and I just HAD to buy them.  They’re a little snug, but damn do they show off my legs,” said Terry, putting one of his feet up on a nearby shelf to give his partner a better view of his stockings.  “All the humans are going to be jelly for my bod.”  He slapped his thigh for emphasis, and smiled widely at Korvo, waiting for an answer. </p><p>“I… er… that is…” Gooblers began popping out of Korvo’s skull, tumbling down to the floor below.  “I have to mix the flip… ship the fit… FIX THE SHIP!”</p><p>Terry blinked in amazement as his partner took off, racing past him into the kitchen, and then out the patio door that led to the backyard.  “What’s with him?”  </p><p>“Shake it off!  Shake it off!”</p><p>“Oooh, I love this part,” Terry said, his attention returning to the song.  Tapping his little black shoes, he began to shake his hips to the beat. </p><hr/><p>“Shit! Fuck!” Korvo swore, leaning against the inner wall of the ship.  His mind drifted back to the last few minutes, and he groaned aloud. “I can’t believe he’s just walking around in… in THAT outfit!” The scientist slapped his forehead. “Ugh! I sounded like such a goobler.  Can’t believe I said all that stuff.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Korvo pushed himself to his feet. “Might as well get some work done, since I won’t be going back to the house anytime soon.”</p><p>After all, Terry was still wearing… THAT.  And who knows <em>where </em>in the house he’d end up.  Korvo’s mind drifted to the kitchen, as he imagined maid Terry cooking human food on the stove.  The scene dissolved into maid Terry in the replicants’ shared room, picking up their clothes and toys, and bending over almost indecently, his skirt-clad backside in full view of Yumyulack’s science experiment – The Wall.  Those miniaturized humans would get an eyeful.</p><p>Korvo’s cheek’s heated up as his mind generated the image of maid Terry making his way into the master bedroom, going so far as to crawl onto the bed as he attempted to straighten the covers.  Knowing Terry, he’d likely lose his balance, and tumble onto the sheets. </p><p>“OH MY!”</p><p>Perhaps Korvo would hear that little cry, and rush into the bedroom.  And there would be maid Terry, now kneeling on the bed, ready to be devoured.  Of course, the maid would be ignorant of the primal urges he was inflicting upon his master.</p><p>“Korvo?” maid Terry would exclaim, attempting to slide off the bed.  But in his haste, he would slip, and end up tumbling back onto the sheets, legs splayed open.  Mmmm… yeah.</p><p>Korvo would step into the room, locking the door behind him.  With his eyes locked on Terry, he’d unzip his robes, tossing them to the side without a care for where they landed.  And then he’d crawl onto the bed like a lion ready to pounce. </p><p>“Korvo – you’re drooling on the floor,” a feminine voice interrupted.</p><p>“What?  No, I’m not!” argued Korvo, swiping his mouth.  A blue light darted out of the computer’s hologram, scanning him.</p><p>“Hey!  I didn’t ask you to scan me.  Stop that!”</p><p>“Elevated heart rate, sweating palms, root extending from mound…”</p><p>“Computer!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fic just keeps getting longer :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Bonus scene</strong> </span>
</p><p>“Hey, Korvo!”</p><p>Korvo spun around, gripping the console behind him tightly.  “What are you doing here?” The scientist’s gaze unconsciously trailed down Terry’s lean body.  “And why are you still wearing that?”</p><p>Terry swayed his hips, causing the skirt to swish from side to side, caressing his legs. “I like how the fabric brushes against my thighs.  Don’t you wish our Shlorpian robes were this length?”</p><p>Korvo clenched his eyes shut, but the new image of Terry, clad in a mid-thigh length Shlorpian robe, threatened to engulf his mind.   Knowing the ‘pupa expert,’ he’d casually stroll down the street, his collar unbuttoned to form a V.  The idiot was a rebel to conformity, and Korvo secretly loved it!  “It would probably have short sleeves, too.” Terry would be turning heads left and right.  He’d probably get picked up by some rich senator who wanted a sexy piece of arm candy to show off to his friends. </p><p>Of course, Korvo would have no choice but to rescue him.  He’d storm the senator’s apartment with his ship’s guns ablaze.  With barely any effort, he’d slaughter the perverted senator and his guards, rescuing HIS Terry – who would be chained to the senator’s bed like Princess Leia when she was captured by that pile of flesh calling itself Jabba the Hutt. Not that she couldn’t kick ass when she needed to, but this was Korvo’s fantasy, and Terry was his damsel in distress. </p><p>“Help me, Korvo, you’re my only hope!” the green Shlorpian would cry out, swooning as Korvo approached him.  Just as the scientist reached out for him, another similar voice shook the illusion like a child shaking a snowglobe.</p><p>“Korvo?  Korvo?”</p><p>“Huh?  What?” Korvo snapped back to the present to find Terry watching him curiously.</p><p>“You said something about ‘No sleeves,” and then you got this faraway look on your face.  Were you fantasizing again?” the green Shlorpian asked, wiggling his brow.</p><p>“WHAT?  No!” the scientist insisted.</p><p>“Sheesh.  Defensive much?” said Terry, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“What do you want, Terry?” Korvo snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Oh, right!” said the pupa specialist, his smile spreading across his face. He pulled two popsicles from behind his back, and handed one to Korvo.  “It’s pretty hot outside, so I thought you’d like a treat!”</p><p><em>You’re pretty hot,</em> Korvo’s mind supplied, but he quickly banished the thought.  “Oh… Thank you.” Korvo grasped for the right words to express his moodiness, without giving away his ‘feelings’ for the other man.  It was at that very moment that Terry, still clad in his maid uniform, began to lick his own popsicle, groaning in delight.</p><p>“Mmmm… Oh man, these are good. They’re mixed berry – whatever that means.” His tongue darted out to caress the side of the icy treat, and Korvo’s thoughts immediately ground to a halt.</p><p>“Korvotron, your core temperatures are beginning to rise again,” the computer interrupted, bathing the scientist in blue light. </p><p>“I told you to stop scanning me!  And you,” Korvo spun around, pointing at Terry with his free hand.  “You…” Korvo paused for a moment, and took a calming breath.  “Thank you for the popsicle,” he continued, pressing the words through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Awww.. You’re welcome, Korvy,” said Terry, grinning.  </p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Korvo grumbled.  “Now, if you’re not here to work…” Great, now he was thinking about maid Korvo dusting his ship.  Perhaps he’d drop his duster, and partially climb under the console, his skirt peeking up as he rummaged around on the… NO!  Bad brain!</p><p>“G-Go back inside the house,” Korvo finished, his words coming out in a sharper tone than he’d intended.  Terry’s smile drooped and the scientist’s heart clenched within his chest.</p><p>“Sure thing, Korvo…” Terry turned away, the popsicle dangling from his fingers.  “Are you still coming to the party?”</p><p>Guilt began to gnaw at the scientist, and he reluctantly confirmed his attendance.</p><p>“Okay.  I’ll see you later then,” said Terry, giving him a half-hearted wave.  The green Shlorpian retreated to the house in an unusually subdued manner, leaving Korvo alone on the ship. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, man – What a party!” Terry whooped loudly, even as he flounced through the door.  His black dress and white apron fluttered as he walked, and Korvo could hear the clacking of his little black shoes on the floor.  He’d be hearing those damn shoes in his nightmares, he was sure of it. </p><p>“We got soooo much candy!” Jesse cheered, racing into the living room to compare her stash with Yumyulack’s. </p><p>Korvo trudged into the house, and closed the door tiredly behind him.  He’d spent the entire party trying to avoid their neighbor, Debbie, who kept eyeing him like a piece of meat.  The other humans weren’t much better.  None of them understood his brilliant costume.  He was clearly dressed as Lord Robert Crawley from Downton Abbey. </p><p>And then there was Terry.  The saucy minx had cheerfully flirted with every adult human he’d come across, and a few of those humans had gotten far too handsy for Korvo’s liking.  Korvo patted his jacket pocket with a tired smirk.  Ansel Elgort would be getting some new roommates soon.</p><p>“I’m pouring myself a drink.  Do you want one?” Terry asked, peeking his head out of the kitchen.  The scientist caught a glimpse of his frilly skirt, and found his thoughts drifting back to his nightly dreams. </p><p>
  <em>Would you like a drink, Master Korvo?</em>
</p><p><em>God fucking damnit!  </em>Korvo resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall, and instead began to ascend the stairs as quickly as his exhausted body was capable of.  “No, Terry.  I do not want a drink.  I want to get out of these horrible human clothes, and into my nightwear, and then I want to GO TO SLEEP!”</p><p>“Oh… okay, Korvo.  Goodnight,” Terry called up softly.</p><p>“Yeah… goodnight,” Korvo grumbled.  He refused to look over the railing, because he knew seeing Terry in that outfit would just make him even more frustrated.  First thing in the morning, he would head to the ship to continue repairs.  That would keep his mind off his horrible feelings, and hopefully he would be able to concentrate on the mission like a true Shlorpian should. </p><hr/><p>“Korvo, are you awake?”</p><p>“Mmmm… What?” Korvo rubbed his blurry eyes, and glanced toward the voice.  His pretty maid was standing there, leaning over him with a concerned look on his face.  </p><p>“I… I was hoping you would help me unzip my dress.  I think the zipper is caught on something,” Terry continued, turning to face the door.</p><p>Korvo sat up slowly, his gaze narrowing on that tempting little zipper at the top of the dress.  Such a tiny piece of metal, and yet it was the key to unlocking the tantalizing body beneath the fabric.  “N-naughty little thing.  Sneaking into my room - in the middle of the night, and asking me to undress you.  What if – if my wife had been here with me?”</p><p>His blue fingers caught the zipper, and began to drag it down, revealing the maid’s smooth green skin inch by tempting inch. </p><p>“Korvo… are you feeling alright?”</p><p>“Feeling so good now that you’re here,” Korvo slurred, his voice heavy with sleep.  The scientist leaned forward, caressing the other man’s bare back with his free hand, the other still on the zipper as it slowly descended down Terry’s back.  “Gonna unzip you like a present.  You’re so fucking hot like this.”</p><p>“Kor… EEE!” Terry yipped, as Korvo’s teeth grazed the side of his neck. </p><p>“Shuuu… Don’t want to wake the wife and replicants, my pretty, pretty maid,” Korvo whispered.  He began to kiss down the other Shlorpian’s back, even as he slid the dress down his arms. </p><p>“Oh, god… Korvo…” Terry groaned, tilting his head back.  Korvo took advantage of the movement to drag the lanky maid into his lap, letting his hands roam the taller man’s smooth chest. </p><p>“Little maids like you should be punished.  Sneaking into their master’s chambers at night.  You wanted this, didn’t you?” Korvo purred, kissing up the maid’s jaw.</p><p>“Mmmm…  Yeah, Korvo.  Of course, I have,” Terry admitted, leaning back into the scientist’s embrace.</p><p>“No, it’s Master Korvo,” the scientist corrected, his hands slipping between the maid’s thighs.</p><p>“Kinky,” Terry laughed.  “Well, then… MASTER Korvo.  Make me feel good.”</p><p>“Yeah, gonna make you feel so good.  My wife is always nagging me, but she doesn’t know that I’ve been taking you over my desk for months.  Sliding between those hot little thighs of yours, playing with your root, watching the pleasure overtake you… knowing I’m the one making you beg,” Korvo said, even as his fingers stroked between the maid’s trembling thighs. </p><p>“Oh, yeah, Korvo.  Mmmm… keep doing that,” Terry moaned.  “So good… so close…”</p><p>Korvo tightened his grip, and the maid let out a loud gasp, his body shuddering as he reached his peak.  “So fucking pretty like this.  My little maid, all wet and eager for me.”</p><p>“Mmmm… Damn, Korvo,” Terry exclaimed, pushing himself out of the scientist’s arms, and to his feet.  The green Shlorpian turned, the upper half of his dress pushed down to his waist.  “I had no idea you were so kinky.  Guess this maid costume really turned you on.”</p><p>“Maid… costume?” Korvo blinked several times, casting his gaze between the dress, and Terry’s sated expression.</p><p>“Yeah.  My costume for the Halloween party.”  Terry pushed the dress down, along with his lacy underwear - which was a necessary part of the costume, according to the website.  He set the garments aside, and slipped into his sleepwear, before climbing into bed in his usual spot. </p><p>“Terry?” Korvo blinked, glancing around the room as if awakening from a dream.</p><p>Terry slapped his head, and quickly turned to his partner.  “Oh, man.  I forgot to ask if you came, too.  I can help you, if you didn’t.”  The green Shlorpian reached toward the scientist, but Korvo flinched away from him.</p><p>“You’re not a dream!  You’re Terry,” Korvo nearly shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the other man.</p><p>Terry raised a confused brow.  “Uh, yeah, of course I’m Terry.  You know that.  Want me to put your root in my mouth?  The humans are always saying I’m good with my mouth.”</p><p>“I… No.  What’s going on?  I thought I was dreaming, but you’re actually here,” groaned Korvo, shaking his head. </p><p>“Awwww… have you been dreaming about me, Korvy?  That’s so sweet,” Terry gushed, spreading his arms in an attempt to give his partner a hug.</p><p>Korvo let out a furious cry, and pushed Terry back, maneuvering his body until he was straddling the green Shlorpian – gripping his wrists to hold him down. “Yes, I’ve been dreaming about you.  Fuck it, Terry!  I’ve been having these weird, sexual dreams about you for weeks.”</p><p>“You have?” Terry breathed out, his eyes wide in amazement.</p><p>The scientist’s cheeks turned bright red as he realized that his secret was now out in the open. “Never mind, it’s stupid. These feelings I have for you are stupid.” He attempted to push himself off of the other man, eager to escape the humiliating situation.  Terry’s arm snapped out, grabbing his own.</p><p>“Korvo…” Terry’s eyes were brimming with tears as he surged forward to wrap his arms around his partner’s waist, pulling him down into a tight hug.</p><p>“Terry?”</p><p>“Feelings aren’t stupid.  I like you, too, silly,” said Terry.  He nuzzled his face against Korvo’s chest.</p><p>“Oh…” Korvo hesitantly draped his arms around his partner, lightly hugging him back.  “Do you like me <strong>more</strong> than Ansel Elgort?”</p><p>“Way more!” Terry laughed, glancing up at him.  “Wait – are you jealous of my ex-husband?”</p><p>“NO!” Korvo rushed to deny the claim, but one look from Terry had him wilting.  “Maybe.”</p><p>“You’re so sweet,” the pupa specialist said, pulling Korvo closer.  He leaned forward to press their lips together.</p><p><em>Oh wow, so this was what it was like to kiss Terry,</em> Korvo thought.  Their lips moved against each other, even as Terry’s hands began to roam the scientist’s body.</p><p>“Korvo!  Terry!  The pupa ate our skiddles and chocolate bars, and we were going to feed those to the wall peo… EEE!” Jesse turned away, slamming the door shut behind her. </p><p>At the sound of their replicant’s voice, the two men had surged apart, but now they could only blink at each other in shock.  Korvo was quick to realize that he was currently sitting in Terry’s lap, and his cheeks darkened. </p><p>“Yumyulack!  They’re kissing!  They’re finally kissing!” they heard Jesse shout, her voice echoing down the hallway. </p><p>“This is embarrassing,” the scientist groaned.</p><p>“Well, we <strong>were</strong> kissing,” Terry reminded him, with a saucy grin.  Before he could say more, the door was shoved open again, this time with both replicants peeking in.</p><p>“See!  See!” Jesse gestured at the pair on the bed.</p><p>“I’m not blind, Jesse.  So, you’re together now?” said Korvo’s replicant, eyeing them with bored interest. </p><p>“Um, well…”</p><p>“Damn right we are!”</p><p>“Terry!”</p><p>“But we are… aren’t we?”</p><p>Korvo heaved a sigh, unable to resist the puppy dog eyes his partner was using on him. “I guess we are.”</p><p>“YES!” Jesse and Terry shouted in unison.  Yumyulack just rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Does this make you our real dads now?” Jesse asked.</p><p>Korvo maneuvered himself off his lover, and sat down next to him.  “Yeah, I guess it does.  Right, Terry…”</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>“Are you gonna get married?” the little girl asked.  “GASP!  Can I be the flower girl?”</p><p>Terry wrapped an arm around Korvo’s shoulders.  “Sure you can!  I gotta put a ring on it, or this sexy man might get snatched up by someone else.”</p><p>“Ew, no…” Korvo said, grimacing. </p><p>“Awww…” Jesse’s smile drooped.  Terry withdrew his arm, an equally upset frown on his lips.</p><p>The scientist’s eyes widened, and he grabbed his partner’s hand.  “I didn’t mean it that way.  I…” Korvo took in a breath, and turned to face the green Shlorpian next to him.  “You’re the only one I want.  Will you be my lifemate, Terry?”</p><p>Terry’s jaw dropped, his eyes widening dramatically.  “Yes, yes, yes!”  His lanky arms wrapped around Korvo as he hugged him tightly.</p><p>As the replicants watched, the pupa slipped between them, its skin shimmering in a rainbow of colors. </p><p>“We’re going to be a real family!” Jesse marveled. </p><p>“I thought they were already lifemates.  I mean, they DO share a bed,” Yumyulack pointed out. </p><p>Jesse ignored him.  “Which one of you is going to be wearing the dress?”</p><p>“Terry,” Korvo answered, throwing her a quick smile over the pupa expert’s shoulder. “He’s got the legs for it.”</p><p>“Damn right, I do!” Terry agreed.  Unable to resist, he pulled Korvo’s face closer for a kiss.</p><p>“Well, I’m out.  Let’s go, Jesse,” said Yumyulack, dragging his sister out of the room.  The door closed behind them, muffling their voices.  The moment the door clicked shut, the pair on the bed decided to take advantage of the opportunity to finish what they had started earlier.</p><hr/><p>“MMmmmm.  I love you, Korvy,” Terry sighed, cuddling into the crook of his lover’s neck.  Now that they were an actual couple, he could get away with snuggling close. </p><p>“I love you, too, Terry,” whispered Korvo, stroking his lover’s back as they lay under the blankets. </p><p>“Can’t wait to make it official.  Gonna get a ring on that finger, so Debbie won’t keep eyeing you up.  You’re my man now,” chuckled the green Shlorpian.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Korvo agreed.  After one last, lingering kiss, the pair began to drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final note: I really appreciate all the kudos and comments, everyone!  I'm glad you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn’t think I’d write another Solar Opposites fic, especially this soon, but then the Korvo in my head started fantasizing about Terry in a maid outfit, and this story was born.  And now I have soulmates on the brain, too.  We shall see what comes of that.  Oh, and someone on tumblr mentioned the idea of Terry being royalty.  That’s a fun idea, even if I have no plans to write it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>